Daughter of Honor
by Imladiel.SmartsyWafflez
Summary: "Juniper Allison Bartleby. Our hope. Our song." Little four year old, Juniper, lost in a new world, with a new family. What is she to do when her world is turned upside down, with no chance of it righting itself once more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

Hello, guys! I really hope you like this.

* * *

><p>Daughter of Honor<p>

Chapter 1: Little Juni Bartleby.

Elissa Bartleby, a small-town American mother of three, has an early start this morning. Her husband will be returning home from a business trip, and she wants the house to be spotless. However, what was she to do with her little munchkins? Oh! It is Thursday, of course. She wakes up and prepares both breakfast and lunch for her children. Her eldest son, Edward Bartleby, is in the fifth grade, her middle child, Mary Bartleby, is in the third grade, and finally, her youngest, Juniper Bartleby, is just starting kindergarten.

Elissa walks in to wake her little boy up for the day, but as she walks in, she steps on quite a few legos. "Edward James Bartleby!" she yells at her half-awake son. Edward just smiles at her sheepishly, and looks at the floor, pondering whether or not he should clean them from the floor. Edward is a mischievious character. He is always running around, getting dirty in his Sunday clothes, pulling pranks on the next door neighbors, and the list continues to grow. He always has to be the best, and is everything a young boy should be. "Up you go, you little rascal. Be glad your father isn't home, yet. He would have his playful revenge."

The mother then wakes her second eldest Mary. Mary is sleeping peacefully with her pillow-pet underneath her head and her kitten at her feet. "Mary, sweetie, it is time for you to wake up. You have a big day today. We all do."

Mary rubs her eyes before opening them, but when she sees her mother smiling fondly at her, she smiles from ear to ear, "Papa comes home today!" Her mother nodded, and Mary jumps from her bed and begins preparing for school. She is completely a papa's girl. She is always shadowing him when he is home, or waiting by the window for his return (that is if she cannot go with him on his trips).

Elissa smiles at her child, and goes to wake the youngest, but she does not wake her immediately. She watches her from the doorway, the light of the hallway forming her shadow across the carpet. She watches as her baby girl, little Juniper, sleeps peacefully for the first time in what seems to be ages. Her peacefully sleeping is so rare in fact, that Elissa was almost tempted to let her skip the day of school.

Juniper has been having a rather difficult time sleeping recently, just as most children her age do, but they [her dreams] seem to be different than that of the other children. Her dreams are reoccurring, and rather terrifying for even her mother to hear about. Her older siblings both had dreams of robots kidnapping them, or giant ant-eaters taking over the world, simple things like that, but she- she has dreams of black creatures chasing after her. Dreams of war and death. Dreams of one whom she says is equivalent to Satan himself, and her mother can agree.

Elissa wipes away a tear from her eyes as she sees her daughter stir. _Something in my gut tells me something just isn't right._

Juniper wakes up to see her mother standing in the doorway, crying. "Mama? Wha' w'ong? Papa home 'oday! You s'ood smiw!" Elissa runs to her baby and holds her tightly. "Mama?"

"Good morning, love," Elissa smiled sadly at her little red-headed girl. "Let's get you ready for Kindergarten. Today is show-n-tell. Have you picked your ten objects?" Elissa said as she helped the sleepy toddler dress.

"Yes, Mama. I pick d'ese!" Juniper said with pride in her decisions. Elissa looked at the stack on top of the child-sized table.

Juniper had picked out her favorite family photo album with pictures from even before she was born. She also picked out a few books, but a couple catch her mother's eye. "Sweetie, you can't even read these," Elissa gently speaks to her child, but Juni will have none of it.

"Mama! You an' Papa rea' em 'oo me! 'Member?" Juniper protests, bouncing her wavy red hair.

"Yes, yes," her mother stifled a laugh. A book she had picked out is one of Greek Mythology, tales her father would tell her as bedtime stories. The second book is a Disney storybook that consists all of her favorite stories. The final book is a history book that she has had her father and mother read to her.

After setting the books back onto the table, she notices that there are only nine things on the table. Juniper is supposed to have ten. "There are only nine things for show-n-tell. Where is the tenth?" Her mother asked. Juniper smiles as she pulls a stool out from under her bed, and on it, she attempts to reach a her white jewelry box. She takes out her custom locket that was made for her before she was born.

The locket is a silver heart that entwines itself around a white diamond. Around the edge of the locket, there are engravings that say: "Juniper Allison Bartleby. Our hope. Our song." Inside the locket is a picture of her grandparents, parents, and siblings.

Juniper wasn't supposed to live, so the locket is a resemblance of the support she had through her illness as a babe. "This is my las' it'm!" Juni held the chain high, silently asking her mother to put it around her neck. And after a moment of gazing in awe at her strong daughter, she hooked the necklace around the little girls neck, and proceeded to pull up her hair.

After only a few passing moments, Juniper now has braided pigtails and is almost ready for school. She and her mother pack her backpack, and are ready for breakfast.

Downstairs, the two elder siblings had already started their food, tired of waiting on their mother and sister. "You said grace, correct?" Elissa asked her children. They nodded a 'yes' with their cheeks puffed out, full of scrambled eggs.

After breakfast, the two elder children loaded the school bus, and the youngest was waiting to get into the locked car. Though, right when her mother opened the door, the little girl started to do the ever-so-famous potty dance. Elissa sighed, but unlocked the house once more, allowing the little girl, still carrying her backpack, to the downstairs bathroom.

The little girl shuts the door behind her and sits her backpack beside the door. After she cared for her business, she pulls her backpack on once more, but something was strange. The light grew brighter, and she walked toward the body mirror. Her emerald eyes evaluating herself, but what she is seeing is not herself. She sees plains with roaming horses, and without thinking, she touches the mirror, but her fingers did not feel the cold glass. Instead, her hand went right through and felt a breeze.

Curiosity took over her, and she stepped into the mirror, but once through, there is no return. She cries out in panic, searching for her mother, father, grandparents, or even Aunt Vickie (whom she hated so), anyone that she knew, but she was alone.

She wanders around the plains, trying to find help from a police officer she had hoped, but there are none. Why would there be? After all, this was inside her mirror, in the middle of nowhere. She sits down on the grass, says a little prayer, and cries herself to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Prince Theodred is out riding today with his father, King Theoden, for the first time in a long time. Both have been looking forward to the father-son quality time they now share for roughly a week now. They spoke of politics and other matters, but really, they only jested amongst each other, but when both eye the little girl looking for something to eat, their jokes are set aside. Theoden calmly makes his way toward the little girl. "Hello, little one," he says, calmly, but his face showing little sign of emotion. The little girl snaps her head, eyes wide with shock and terror. "I apologize. I did not mean to startle you." The girl is not reassured, however.<p>

"Mama say' not to tawk to stwangers," she mumbled as she backed away, tripping over her backpack.

"And who is your mama, little one?" Theoden asks as he helps the little girl up from the ground.

"Mama is Elissa Bartleby," she speaks with hesitation, "An' Papa is Keith Bartleby." Her tears begun to fall as she mentioned her parents. How the king wanted to help this little girl.

Theoden looks up to his son. "And what is your name?" Theodred asks.

The little girl with the messy red pigtails only looks at Theodred and stutters, "I am Juniper Bartleby." After silence over took the three, Juniper starts to cry once more. "I am los'. I was in our bathroom at home, an' now, I'm here. Its been 'wo [two] days since I h've eaten, too..."

"Well, little one," Theoden says to Juniper, "Why don't you stay with my son and I until we can find your family?"

The little girl, who was still afraid of the man, readily accepted the offer. Anything to help her find her mama and papa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **What do you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcome (Ridicule is not). ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **

**Hello, you guys! So excited for this update! **

**Borys68- I'm so glad you find this refreshing! Eowyn is 3 at the time this all took place, thus Theodred was roughly 20. He was 41 I believe when he had fallen. I'm not quite sure what you meant by movie or book, though. If it answers anything, I am using whichever works for the stories benefit. :)**

**KathyG- Yay! People find it cute! That makes me so happy. I, too, am looking forward to how this goes. It started out as a dream on my part (I had fallen asleep while watching The Two Towers), and though I have a story line, how I get to the end is totally up in the air. So, I'm excited. As for your question, maybeeee, but that is for you to find out! ^_^**

**Knowing Grace- Another person who thinks its cute! :D I'm so happy I was able to please people with this, and I seriously hope I do not let anyone down in this chapter or in chapters to come. **

**All of these reviews make my day so, so, so much better! (and thanks to the followers as well! Can't leave you out! ^u^) Thanks so much! **

* * *

><p>Daughter of Honor<p>

Chapter 2: The Mystery

"King?!" Juniper exclaims for the billionth time as the three enter the large hall. She stares at the Theoden with wide eyes that are full of awe.

Theoden and Theodred chuckle at the little girl in front of them. "Yes, Juniper. A king and a prince. Is that really so difficult to believe?" Theodred asks the little girl in pure amusement. Never before had they received shock and giddiness once their identities are known. "Close your mouth, young one. You will catch bugs."

Juniper, after doing as she is told, feels a wave of fear come over her. She begins to shake, and she looks around, as if she were trying to find an escape. "I know I ma'e a mis'ake, but..." she wandered off, her voice fading into silence. "Are you goin' to pu' me in the dun..dun-jons?" she asked, sounding out the word 'dungeons'.

Both father and son look at the child before them in complete confusion. Theoden kneels on one knee so he is eye level with Juniper. He asks the girl, "Pray tell, what would give you such an idea, little one?"

Juniper, whom had her head hanging low in fear, looks up at the royal man before her. "Be'ause that is wha' happens in all of t'e stowies," she says softly.

"Stories? I have heard no such thing in stories of kings and princes," Theoden speaks gently. "So you have nothing to fear. Come, child. Let us get you to a room and something to relieve your hunger. What do you say?" Juniper beams up at the man and his son, walking between the both of them- her tiny hands holding on to the hands of the men beside her.

They walk in silence, until Theodred speaks. His voice is so unexpected that Juniper jumps slightly, but she immediately relaxes. "You know. I have a feeling you would love to meet my little cousin, Eowyn. She seems to be about your age," he says. "She is three."

Juniper giggles, "She's not my age, silly! She is a year yo'nger th'n me!"

"Close enough," Theodred mutters, earning a chuckle from his father.

"Can I reawy mee' her?" Juniper asks Theoden, who gives a single nod in consent.

"Only after you have eaten and rested, child," Theoden says. Almost as soon as the words departed from his mouth, the three arrived at the little girl's room. "This is Lavinia. She will be taking care of you for the time being."

"Hello, Juniper," the nursemaid smiled at the young girl. While Theodred was occupying the young girl with a discussion of legends, Theoden had requested Lavinia's assistance in taking care of this little girl until her family was found. Lavinia is the daughter of Theodred's nursemaid, and a character perfect for watching this child for a time.

"Hi," Juniper shyly speaks. She twirls her left braid around her finger, as Lavinia and Theoden are speaking. Normally, Juniper would try to decipher what grown ups are saying, but it was impossible for her this time for they were speaking in another language. She stops twisting her braid,however, when another man dressed in armor, joins the conversation. Juniper notices the look on King Theoden's face when the guard is speaking to him, and suddenly fears for what is to come.

Lavinia smiles reassuringly at her king, "You need not worry. She will be quite alright." Theoden nodded to the nursemaid and smiled at Juniper before departing. Theodred followed behind his father after only a few brief words to Juniper.

"Lets get you cleaned and fed, Juniper," Lavinia gently comforts.

"Juni."

"Excuse me?" Lavinia asks the red-headed girl.

Juniper looks up at Lavinia and gives a faint smile, "You ca' call me Juni."

Lavinia smiles at little Juni, and she says, "Only if you call me Lavi." Juniper beamed at Lavi and followed her into the room to clean and eat.

* * *

><p>Theoden and Theodred are finally relieved. They are now complete with the government affairs, but they still have a pressing matter at hand. What do they do with Juniper Bartleby? The redheaded four year old that was found with pigtail braids and an odd bag hanging on her back. They did not bother asking the little girl where she lived, but the two are positive she lives in Edoras. After all, how far can one girl travel on her own? Surely not far.<p>

To Theoden's request, Eomer (whom had been informed of the situation earlier), Theodred, and a select few guards personally search Edoras for the Bartleby family. They begin knocking on doors, stopping those wandering about the streets, and even trying the stables, but it was to no avail. When Theoden had heard of the failure, he ordered ten guards to search the city throughout the week. Maybe the family is accidentally avoiding the chances to see their child. Maybe they are worried sick over the young ones disappearance and have not been able to find the guards.

However, when this fails, Theoden becomes worried, and even more so, frustrated. He sends out an order for any one in Rohan that has sees a Bartleby, to send them straight to the King's halls- to Meduseld, for they had a child to claim and questions to answer. Alas, after months on in, this also fails.

"Where could this poor child's family possibly be?!" Theoden growls to his nephew and son, after ripping a parchment into pieces. Eomer and Theoden share a look between each other, and turn back to face Theoden. "Even when I ask her, she will not tell me the name of her village!"

"She has told you, but you never listened, Father," Theodred speaks calmly.

"_What?_" Theoden dared his son to elaborate, in which he had;

"Fairbanks, Alaska, so she tells. Also, she says she comes from a country named America."

"America, nor Fairbanks, nor Alaska have ever been in existence. Check the maps, those places are not there. Check the library, those places of which she speaks are no where written in them," Theoden scoffs.

"We know this," Eomer added, "She is not from anywhere on the maps. She has no home, no family, no friends, other than Eowyn, Theodred, and I- She is alone."

Theoden sighs, "We shall speak to the wandering wizard upon his return, for now," Theoden stands up and walks toward the entryway of his palace. He takes a moment to gaze over his homeland- his people. He memorizes the smell of the air and the sounds of laughter from nearby. Slowly, he turns to Theodred and asks, "What would you say if we took her in as your little sister?"

"That is most welcome," Theodred smiles, selfishly pleased with the outcome. Who cares about her family? They abandoned her, and now she has a better one.

"And what about a little cousin?" Theoden looks to Eomer, who grins. Theodred's smile wavers at the question. He had believed that his answer was enough.

"Eowyn would be thrilled," Eomer said.

Théoden asks, "And you?"

"Just as I am to have another cousin." Truth is, the four members of the royal family [Eowyn included] and Lavinia had grown so accustom to the little girl's antics and stories that they had secretly prayed that the Bartlebys could not be found.

Theoden smiles and looks out to his village, "Then, it is settled."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Did I let you down? I will definitely go back and rewrite it if I had, just tell me! :)**

**I don't know when I can update again. I am only home on Wednesdays and I usually don't feel like writing then, so I wait until Saturday and Sunday. Agggh! Many responsibilities! (which is a good thing, in a way), but still. D: **

**Oh well. **

**Like it? (:**

**Hate it? 3:**

**Constructive Criticism? ^_^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**

**Wow! Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I should be home more often starting December the sixth, because the fifth is the last marching band event that I have this year. Believe it or not, band is hard work and very time consuming. (Even now, I should be practicing, but I feel like writing today)!**

**Also, I hope you had a fantastic Thanksgiving, and in the spirit of Thanksgiving, you will see what little Juni is thankful for.**

**So! Since it has been so long, let's recap. **

**Juniper Bartleby, a four year old from Fairbanks, Alaska, steps into a mirror. She is in the plains of Rohan, more specifically, Edoras, without a family. Theoden King, offers this little girl a place to stay until her family is found. He believes this little girl is from Edoras, but Theodred are not so sure. Theoden has decided to consult Gandalf the Grey the next time he is found.**

**The year in Middle Earth is roughly TA 2998 (only because Eowyn is three at the time.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Giving Thanks<p>

It has been a little over a month since Juniper's adoption into the royal family, which in itself caused a lot of issues. Once it was announced to the streets, by Theoden himself, the citizens seemed to be joyous... for the most part that is.

The majority holds mixed feelings about the adoption. She will be entitled to the same rights and social standing as her brother, Theodred, and cousins, Eomer and Eowyn, have- this is not including both Theoden, and Eomer's and Eowyn's parents. Should anything happen to the family members, she will be named heir to the throne, though she is not of the same bloodline.

Which, in the minds of the royal family, shouldn't be a complete issue. It is unlikely that she would ever be fully responsible for the Rohirrim. The only way possible is if she decided to kill off everyone in the family, but this little girl is too innocent, not only that, but even as she grows older, how in the world will she pull that off?

She wouldn't nor could, and Theodred has strong faith in his new little sister.

When Theoden is busy, and Lavinia has other responsibilities, Theodred takes charge in caring for his little sister... Though, it is more like reading her stories, or playing with her, or even taking her to visit Eowyn, whom she befriended very quickly.

Even today, little Juni and 'big brother' Theodred are going to visit Eowyn and Eomer, that is if their parents allow it. Though, their really shouldn't be any reason in doing so. Now, Theodred and Juniper are headed to their cousins' home by foot.

"The weather is quite fair today, and the ground may still be damp, but it isn't-" Theodred is talking to his little sister as they walk. Little Juni is quiet this morning, something even a deaf man would know to be rare, and he waits for her to say what is on her mind.

"Mushy..." Juni mumbles, but finishes his sentence. Theodred pauses in his steps and kneels down on one knee in order to be eye level with Juni. He keeps a calm and joyous look etched on his face, but deep down, he is terrified of what might be ailing his little sister.

"That's right. The ground is not _mushy,_ so how about we go riding?" Theodred suggests.

The only response he receives from the little girl, is a nod.

* * *

><p>"Theodred, has my niece <em>ever<em> ridden a horse before?" Eomer's mother, Theodwyn, asks. Of course she hasn't, she is only four years old, and from the sound of it, horses are not used often where she hailed. "Theodred?" she asks, more stern this time. "Has she ever ridden a horse before?"

"No, she has not," Theodred replies with his shoulders tense. He knew what was coming.

"Did you receive my brother, your father's, permission? She is still quite young," Theodwyn asks. Juniper, in her mind only, calls her a fun sponge. After all, what else can she do today?

"I did not. The thought came to me merely four minutes before we arrived at your door," Theodred says.

Eomer decideds to add on, "It wouldn't hurt to take the little ones out for a ride, as long as we are careful."

"No! Three years old? Four? Maybe in a couple of years..." Theodwyn denies permission, but her husbund, Eomund, also does not think it to be a bad idea. As all of the arguing and persuasion continue before them, Eowyn and Juniper grow bored, and how do two children quench their thirst of entertainment? They sneak away.

Which is exactly what the two girls do. With Juniper leading, they sneak into the kitchen and find it unattended... Actually, there is an adult in the room, but she is fast asleep. This is perfect for little Juni and her best friend and cousin, Eowyn. This isn't the first time they have sneaked into the kitchen searching for sweets, but this is the first time someone didn't know they were there.

Juniper, unable to reach the jar of cookies sitting on the counter, pulls a chair and hoists herself up, but it is in vain. She absolutely cannot reach the jar. Eowyn sits on the floor with her thumb in her mouth as she watches the older girl try and reach sweets for the two. However, Juniper becomes distracted by a flicker of light outside.

The flash of light reminds her of her old home, a place where the sunlight would catch on the metal of a car and become a blinding beauty. A place where the teeter-totters would creak, and the sunlight would smile on her and her siblings. A place where her parents would read her bedtime stories and sing. A place she fears she will never see again.

She fights back the tears, and she pulls Eowyn off the ground. Eowyn doesn't mind, because both girls hear the adults looking for them. They hurry quickly out of the door and into the yard, they will search for the source of the light.

It doesn't take long, and Juniper finds the object that had captured her attention, and she falls in grief and begins to sob. Little Eowyn, though three years of age, still hugs her dearest cousin in confusion. She has no clue as to why Juniper is crying. _Didn't she find what she was looking for?_ These are the thoughts of Eowyn as she hugs Juniper tightly, and she begins crying, too.

Juniper wouldn't have been so emotional, but it is her mother's pin. The pin is of a golden phoenix, a bird that she knows as "the one with a new beginning". It also has much sentimental value, not only having it been her mother's, but also the story behind it. The story of a young woman who loses her way through the labyrinth of life, but finds a hope through her family and finds the happiness and freedom she has longed for.

Something that Juniper now understands.

* * *

><p>Theodwyn, Eomund, Eomer, and Theodred are completely relieved when they find the two girls in the garden, but Theodred knows something is up with his little sister. He hurries past his aunt and uncle, Eomer following not far behind, and both men check their siblings for any injury. Why else would they be crying?<p>

"Did someone hurt you?" Theodred asks, pure anger slipping past his voice. Juniper, and Eowyn, shook their heads no.

"Then what ails the two of you?" Eomer asks, but the response he gets is unexpected. Juniper holds out her hand, showing the pin she had found.

"I-it was my mothers," she cries harder. "I-it is a Phoenix, a fire bird that rises from the ashes after death and becomes better than before. My mother always told me that this pin means we can make it safely through the lab-labereenth of life."

"A labyrinth?" Eomund asks from behind Theodred. Juniper sniffles, and Theodred picks her up.

"A bird that rises from the ashes and is better than before... I am thankful that I wasn't left there and I was given a chance to be better," Juniper says as she hugs her brother. "And I'm sorry for sneaking away..." she adds as she avoids eye contact.

"Would it make you feel better to go horse riding?" Theodred asks Juniper, and then Eowyn, "And you, too?" Eowyn nods.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Eomer chuckles, and he picks up Eowyn.

For the rest of the evening, Eomer, Theodred, Juniper, and Eowyn, all rode off into the distance, enjoying the company of each other, and not worrying over what is to come and what gone.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcome. How else will I learn? Ridicule is unaccepted, however. <strong>

**Sorry again for the delay, and I hope yesterday you _gobbled 'til you wobbled_( That, by the way, is my absolute favorite saying!) Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
